


Earned My Place With The Tidal Waves

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2017 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Gen, Hiking, M/M, mountain climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: Luffy takes Law on an "adventure" (aka hiking up a mountain).





	Earned My Place With The Tidal Waves

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 4th prompt of 10 days of lawlu, May 31 - A is for… **Aiming for the top**

 

“Hey, uh, just a question but: _Why_?”

Law understood Luffy’s adventurous character, but that didn’t explain why he had been dragged into a day of mountain climbing. It wasn’t as much climbing yet, more of a hike up a path that steadily gained on its incline, but he was sure they would encounter a cliff eventually.

“Because it’s fun,” Luffy said with a grin, walking backwards several steps ahead of him. His steps were too bouncy for Law to keep up, despite his long legs. Law groaned.

“This really isn’t my definition of fun,” he said.

“Should I carry you?” Luffy asked and he sounded so dead-serious that Law almost stopped walking.

“Over my dead body. Not again.”

He had had enough of that on Dressrosa. Running and carrying and being jostled around while he had either been handcuffed or in pain – or both.

“It’s not much further,” Luffy said.

Law rolled his eyes. “You’ve been saying that for the past hour, and you’re a terrible liar.”

“Don’t be a killjoy,” Luffy said, finally adjusting his steps, turning and falling in with Law again.

“There isn’t even going to be anything noteworthy at the top of this that makes all this effort worth it,” Law said. “No treasure or anything.”

“Damn, stop complaining.” Luffy started pushing him from behind now but Law only grumbled and sidestepped to escape him. “Also the view is gonna be spectacular. And who knows, maybe we’ll find something cool on the way!”

“Like food?” Law asked drily.

“Like food,” Luffy said. “Or a cool rock. Or a flower. _Or_ some treasure! You don’t know what’s up there, Torao.”

Law sighed and kept trudging onward, now in silence, because Luffy had apparently given up on trying to justify this adventure.

And after ten minutes or so he noticed that this was actually a nice stretch of land – the grass was greener than on the last island they had been too, which had been ravaged by a drought. There were no predatory animals – or if so, they didn’t show themselves. The wind in the trees created a beautiful white noise, akin to the one the ocean usually provided. And the birds native to the island sang quietly but beautifully.

He realized that this wasn’t so bad after all.

Luffy was still walking ahead of him but now Law was walking slowly for a different reason. He wanted to drink in as much of this as he could. He was starting to enjoy himself.

 

The path got rockier the higher they got, but they didn’t approach the tree line until the last five minutes of their journey. It hadn’t gotten as high – or as perilous – as Law had expected.

Only the last dozen meters of the path were a steep incline, but still not steep enough to actually have to climb. Finally the incline leveled out and opened up onto a plateau – which in turn had a breathtaking view of the ocean.

Law, still trying to catch his breath from the hike, looked out over miles and miles of empty sea, only their two ships far far beneath them, and felt like his breath was being taken away all over again.

“I can’t become the pirate king if I can’t manage to climb any mountains on the way,” Luffy said. He sounded far too cheerful for someone who had just arrived at the top of a hill, but Law knew what Luffy sounded out of breath – they had fought too many fights side by side.

“It’s beautiful,” Law said.

Luffy whirled around and grinned. “Ha! I knew you’d like it.”

Law didn’t say anything, instead opting to step closer to the edge of the plateau where it suddenly broke off into a cliff. If anyone slipped here, it would be a long fall to the sharp rocks and foamy waves beneath.

He liked the small hint of fear mixed with exhilaration that crept into him. There was something about the feeling that he could jump at any moment but wouldn’t – would never – that called him even closer to the edge. He didn’t give in to it.

Instead he looked to where the ships where anchored, the Sunny’s sails struck but its flag flying proudly in the wind, and the Polar Tang gleaming in the sunlight. It was a perspective of the ships he very rarely got to enjoy.

“Makes you feel tall, doesn’t it?” Luffy asked and then, when he looked at Law, he had to laugh. “Or big, I mean. Above the rest of the world for once. You can look over everything here. It’s calming.”

“Huh,” Law made and let his gaze sweep over the ocean once again. He was right. “Is that why you sit on the lion’s head so often?”

Luffy shrugged and then nodded. “Yeah. I can see where we’re going while still enjoying the fresh air, and it gives me space to breathe and think.”

“I thought you enjoyed being in the middle of things,” Law said. They were polar opposites that way. Luffy was often the center of attention, all eyes on him, while Law liked to hang back and watch whatever was happening from the outside.

“Most of the time, yes. But sometimes there’s stuff to think about, or I just get too excited about stuff and I can tell I’m annoying everyone, and there I have a place to calm down.”

“I’ve never thought about it like that,” Law admitted.

“I know,” Luffy grinned. “But now you know.”

Law looked from Luffy back to the unending sea stretching out around them and he thought he understood. Life could get overwhelming, and like the way the sound of the waves soothed him, the sight of them stretching out in front of Luffy focused him and allowed him to both look forward and put things into perspective.

His hand found Luffy’s and he squeezed slightly. “Thank you for bringing me here.” He let go again only after lingering for a good ten seconds. “Thank you for showing me.”

Luffy wrapped his arm around Law and stretched to give him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re welcome.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from all time low's [tidal waves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsM2p-WGHWM)
> 
> come visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) and [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com), or leave me a comment!


End file.
